Unreleased and Unofficially-Released Songs
This is a list of all known songs and/or versions of songs that have not been officially released as part of the discography of The Mountain Goats, The Extra Lens, or any other John Darnielle-fronted bands. Jack and Faye Main article: Jack and Faye Hail and Farewell, Gothenburg Main article: Hail and Farewell, Gothenburg Nothing for Juice outtakes A tape of songs purported to be outtakes from Nothing for Juice that surfaced online in 2007. "Pure Crystal" and "Flower Song" were originally given away by John Darnielle on the Last Plane to Jakarta forums, "I've Got the Sex" and "Going to Buffalo" had already been available on live bootlegs, and "Going to Detroit" is an early version of "Going to Michigan" from Martial Arts Weekend. #Flower Song #Something Blue #Going to Buffalo #I've Got the Sex #Pure Crystal #I Meant Every Word I Said in New Delhi #Etiquette Song #Going to Detroit #Radical Evil Song Transmissions to Horace bonus tracks Discovered on his copy of Transmissions to Horace by Mountain-Goats.com forums user "SteveBell" and posted to Archive.org in 2013. According to John Darnielle, they are old Extra Glenns recordings (possibly predating Taboo VI: The Homecoming) that appeared on select copies of the cassette. "Sure" was released on the Sidereal Rest compilation, and "Infidelity" and "Rockin' Rockin' Twilight of the Gods" were later recorded for Infidelity and Undercard, respectively. #Sure #Greasepaint Friday #The Moon #(Untitled - Sliding Down the Right Pathway) #Bird on the Wire (Leonard Cohen) (live) #Infidelity (live) #Rockin' Rockin' Twilight of the Gods (live) Internet releases *All Devils Here Now (posted on Twitter, 2012) *The Big Unit (posted on the Mountain Goats forums, 2009) *Bride (posted on the Mountain Goats forums, 2009) *Counting Song for Bitter Children (posted on the Mountain Goats forums, 2007) *Daniel 12:8 (first) (alternate version of Daniel 12:8 (third), posted on John Darnielle's Tumblr, 2014) *From TG&Y (posted on the Mountain Goats forums, 2007) *Michael Myers Resplendent demo (posted on the Mountain-Goats.com website, 2006) *Night Light demo (posted on Merge Records's SoundCloud, 2012) *No Children demo (posted on the Mountain Goats forums, 2007) *Short Song for Justin Bieber and His Paparazzi (posted on John Darnielle's Vimeo, 2013) *Sign of the Crow 2 (posted on the Mountain Goats forums, 2008) *Surrounded demo (posted on the Mountain-Goats.com website, 2007) *There Is Power in a Union (Joe Hill cover, posted on John Darnielle's Vimeo, 2011) *Thucydides II-58 (posted on Twitter, 2011) *Tyler Lambert's Grave (posted on Twitter, 2010) *You and Me and a High Balcony (posted on John Darnielle's SoundCloud, 2013) All Hail West Texas outtakes Two songs available on themountaingoats.net as outtakes from All Hail West Texas, and were not included on the 2013 reissue. #Warm Lonely Planet #Song for God Hospicio de Huerfanos "Hospicio de Huerfanos" is the name given to two demoes posted by John Darnielle on mountain-goats.com in 2005. #Cut Off Their Thumbs #1 #Deserters Seven for Australia Seven demoes shared on the Mountain Goats forums on by John Darnielle on April 15, 2008 to make up for the cancellation of their 2008 Australian tour. Four of the demoes are of previously-released songs, one of the demoes is of a song of which there are available live bootlegs, and two of them are exclusives. #New World Emerging Blues #Going Invisible #If You See Light #Ox Baker Triumphant #Wait for You #Alibi #Acceptable Damages Sutra Three for Mike G Posted on themountaingoats.net on by Darnielle on December 21, 2008 as a reward for those who had donated to help his friend Mike pay for surgery. #Hye Kye #Extreme South #1 #Brandy Let's Go Live-Only Songs Originals *02-75 *15-2 *25 *Abandoning My Father Talking Blues *Agemo's Hoops *All Frosting* *Alpha Aquae* *Alpha Chum Gatherer *Any Available Surface *Birthday Song: This Time Has Gone *Calcutta *The Car Song *Carmen Cicero *Casetino's Nursery *Chilean Fire Barrel *Cutter *The Doll Song *Down to the Ark *Edvard Munch *Ethiopians *Garbage Eaters *Going Through Pomona *Going to Bridlington *Going to California* *Going to Dade County *Going to Federal Prison *Going to France *Going to Palestine *Going to San Diego *Going to Some Damned English City *Going to Spirit Lake *Good Morning to All Vultures *Hail St. Sebastian *Hello Sarah *History of the Church (Part 1) *If England Were What England Seems, Then We Would Only Have Our Dreams *In the Cane Fields *Italian Guns *John 4:35 *Kittens in Mittens *Let the Dogs Come Out *Letter from a Motel *Malted Milk *Minor Joan Crawford Vehicle *The Moon Song *Mountain Goats Busking Song *Mountain Goats Shirt Song *The Mummy's Hand *My Favorite Things *New Math *The New Potatoes *Nikki Oh Nikki *One Morning in Northern Italy *Oslo 1888 *Passaic, 1975 *Pennsylvania Dutch Treat *The Pig Song *Pinklon *The Plague *Poltergeist *Pure Sun *Real Good Girlfriend *Rockin' Rockin' Pet Store *Scavenger Babies *Shower *Song for Black Sabbath's Second North American Tour *Song for Greg Valentine *Song for My Stepfather *Song for Roger Maris *Song from the Shoreline *Standard Bitter Love Song #1 *Standard Bitter Love Song #5 *Standard Bitter Love Song #6 *Sure Do Love You Baby, But I Can't Do 60 No More *Tampa *That Hippolytine Feeling *Tribe of the Horned Heart *Tulsa Imperative *Untitled - Horse and Master *Untitled - I Might Compare *Untitled - Let Me Go *Untitled - Shield My Eyes Against the Glare *Untitled - Slip Away from Me *Untitled - Stuck in Time *We Shall All Be Healed *Whon *Wishing the House Would Crash *You Take the High Road *You Were Cool *You're in Maya Asterisk (*) denotes an Extra Lens song. Covers *2/3 Jim's Head (The Baptist Generals) *Accentuate the Positive (Johnny Mercer/Harold Arlen) *Babe (Styx) *Babylon Burning (Peter Tosh) *Bare Grace Misery (Nightwish) *Beyond the Mysterious Beyond (The Land Before Time VII) *Boxcar (Jawbreaker) *The Boys Are Back in Town (Thin Lizzy) *Brilliant Disguise* (Bruce Springsteen) *Cathedral Song (Tanita Tikaram) *Christmas in Prison (John Prine) *Civilian (Wye Oak) *The Coast of High Barbary (traditional) *Crazy Train (Ozzy Osborne) *Cut Your Hair (Pavement) *Danny Says (The Ramones) *Dark as a Dungeon (Merle Travis) *Doctor Wu (Steely Dan) *Fortune Came Today (Wckr Spgt) *Free Fallin' (Tom Petty) *Friend of the Devil (Grateful Dead) *Furniture Store (Furniture Huschle) *Furry's Blues (Furry Lewis) *Hallelujah (Leonard Cohen) *Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas (Hugh Martin and Ralph Balne) *Here I Am (Mary Chapin Carpenter) *Home on the Range (Daniel E. Kelly) *Houseguest (Nothing Painted Blue) *I Ain't Livin' Long Like This (Rodney Crowell) *I Don't Want to Get Adjusted (Sanford J. Massengale) *I Shall Not Be Moved (traditional) *I Think I'll Just Stay Here and Drink (Merle Haggard) *I Will Survive (Gloria Gaynor) *The Irony Engine (Franklin Bruno) *Labrador (Aimee Mann, partial) *Long Lost to Where No Pathway Goes (Summoning) *The Mad Clarinet (Graeme Jefferies) *Merry Christmas from the Family (Robert Earl Keen) *Milkcrate (Franklin Bruno) *The Monolith (In Solitude) *Mutiny in Heaven (The Birthday Party) *No Surprises (Radiohead) *One Fine Day (The Chiffons) *Orange (Furniture Huschle) *Paint It Black (The Rolling Stones) *Parting Friends (traditional) *Pirates (So Long Lonely Avenue) (Ricky Lee Jones) *Plain (Silkworm) *Positive Jam (The Hold Steady) *Quién Como Tú (Ana Gabriel) *Rainbow in the Dark (Dio) *Red River Valley (traditional) *Reel Around the Fountain (The Smiths) *Ripple (Grateful Dead) *Run Run Rudolph (Chuck Berry) *The Smokey Life (Leonard Cohen) *Something Inside Me Has Died (Kommunity FK) *Spellbound (Siouxsie and the Banshees) *St. Stephen (Grateful Dead) *Suedehead (Morrissey) *Superheroes (Rocky Horror Picture Show) *Terror Song (Furniture Huschle) *Those Treasures Will Never Befall You (Darkthrone) *Trash (Suede) *Two-Headed Boy (Neutral Milk Hotel) *We Bite (Misfits) *When I Get Home (Baby Dee) *Willin' (Little Feat) *With Their Flesh He Will Create (Gorguts) *The World's Greatest (R. Kelly) *Yellow Coat (Screamin' Jay Hawkins) *You, Sailor (Erin McKeown) Miscellaneous *Elizabeth Barrett Browning *Eugene Sue (auctioned off in 2011 to help earthquake relief in Japan) *Going to Brazil *Like a Bullet (discovered by DoctorSinatra on YouTube on a cassette, 2011) *Little Boxes (Malvina Reynolds cover, recorded for Weeds) Missing Songs Songs that do exist, but of which no recordings are known to be available. *8 to 20 On a Weapons Charge *40 Hours (Sarah Dougher) *Alpha Compunction *Anti-Witchcraft Song *Bad Luck Triple Star *Big Yellow Taxi (Joni Mitchell) *The Cat Came Back (Doc Watson) *The Damned (Plasmatics) *Dance the Night Away (cover) *Dancing in the Moonlight (Thin Lizzy) *Escape to Wild Palm City *Everyday People (Sly & The Family Stone) *Exit Portland Oregon *Folsom Prison Blues (Johnny Cash) *For Denise Matthews *Going to East Rutherford *Going to Hell *Going to Mars *Going to Miami *Happy Birthday (traditional) *He Will Arise *Heartland Feeling (Beck) *Heel Turn 1 *High School Confidential *Holidays in the Sun (Sex Pistols) *I Put a Spell on You (Screamin' Jay Hawkins) *I Rule the Ruins (Warlock) *In the Absence of Potato Chips *Jay Gould's Daughter (traditional) *Joan Crawford (Blue Oyster Cult) *The Jungle *La Tracionera‏‎ *Mamas Don't Let Your Babies Grow Up to Be Cowboys (Ed Bruce) *Migrations (Christine Fellows) *Orange Ball of Pride *Orange Ball of Shame *Orange Ball of War *Personality Crisis (New York Dolls) *Purple Rain (Prince) *Red Southern Curl *Sixteen Tons (Merle Travis) *Slimy Rich White Bastards *Song for Mitch Williams *Standing in Need of Prayer (spiritual) *Suffragette City (David Bowie) *Tall Tall Trees (George Jones) *These Days (Jackson Browne) *Tomato in the Grass *The Tower (Iron Maiden) *Trying to Remember the Video with Lita Ford *Uncle John's Band (Grateful Dead) *You Need a Magician in Your Life Category:Discography Category:Unreleased